


Sketchy Discoveries

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fade-to-black smut, Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, Niles has a vivid imagination, Sketches, Teasing, references to masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In which Niles has a hidden artistic side (possibly) , and Leo's not sure whether to be flattered or embarrassed.





	Sketchy Discoveries

"Niles?" The sound of his lover's voice pulls him out of what he'd _meant_ to be a short catnap. Leo's not speaking all that loudly, but his ears are trained to the sound of his name, no matter how softly it's said. Plus, Leo's sitting down on the bed and nudging his shoulder.

"Ah, Leo. Is my service needed?" He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eye...and then he sees what Leo's holding. "Oh...I see you found my little secret." The beat-up old sketchbook he'd found in a hidden wing of the castle and kept on a whim, only to end up filling it with actual sketches on a sleepless night."

Judging by the look on Leo's face right now, he's found the sketches at the back of the book.

"I can explain." Leo shakes his head, half of a smile crossing his face but his expression mostly...embarrassed? Unimpressed? Unsure? Yes, unsure seems the most accurate.

"Do tell." He shifts closer, opening the book to those pages. It's almost hilarious looking at them now; they're way too angular to be human, re-drawn lines everywhere, it looks almost like a how-to scroll from Hoshido. Plus, certain parts of Leo's anatomy look nowhere near as good as the real thing.

"Simply put, there's only so much a man can do with his hand when his fiancé's at some boring all-night meeting. And after a while, the imagination starts to burn out and you just want to... _preserve_ the memories of what you _wish_ you'd been doing all night." He smirks, tracing a finger over the angle representing Leo's gorgeous ass. Leo sees this, turns redder than a tomato, and grasps his hand.

"You _wanted_ me to see this, didn't you? You're usually pretty good at hiding things you don't want other people to see."

"Maybe I did." Niles traces the fingers of his other hand along Leo's clothed chest. "Embarrassed?"

"Perhaps," Leo murmurs, "though I may also be more than a little flattered." He brings Niles's hand to his mouth, kissing his fingertips; Niles shivers a little, his pants already getting tight. "And a little curious, as well. I didn't figure you for the artistic type."

"I'm not sure I am. The rest of the book is just random observations, bawdy limmericks, stuff I do to keep myself from getting bored while you're at your meetings."

"Well, the less... _risky_ sketches are rather good," Leo says. "Simplistic, but with a bit of practice...of course, that's entirely up to you."

"Hmm..." Niles presses his fingertip between Leo's lips. "Maybe. If not, I can just keep drawing us doing it anytime we can't." Leo's shiver is visible, and suddenly Niles finds himself pinned to the bed under that slender, gorgeous body. He feels Leo's hardness against his own through the layers of fabric. " _Oh..._ "

"I believe I owe you from last night," Leo murmurs, unbuttoning Niles's shirt, "and I'd like to see how closely we can match your artistic renderings." Niles grins, his fingers quickly unbuttoning Leo's vest. The sketchbook slipped from Leo's hand, onto the floor, their clothing soon following.

Needless to say, the next hour more than surpassed those sketches.


End file.
